<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chanel Boots by Closeted_Calliope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281410">The Chanel Boots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope'>Closeted_Calliope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raggedy Ann &amp; Andy - All Media Types, Raggedy Ann &amp; Andy: A Musical Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowboy AU, F/F, andy is sick of her being a useless lesbian, ann is a useless lesbian, ann n andy are sheriffs (that are kinds useless), babette is a bandit, im gonna shoehorn clem into this bc my friends told me to lol, is this a human au? is it just marcella playing pretend?, now thats a secret i'll never tell ;), rated t for cartoonish violence, the title is based of some joke art my buddy on tumblr kind-little-fella did</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another plain day in Pincushion Patch; a simple little town out in the middle of nowhere. The town is under the protection of twin sheriffs Ann and Andy Raggedy. It's a hard job, but it's nothing they can't handle.</p>
<p>That is, until a beautiful stranger rode into town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raggedy Ann/ Babette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Day The Stranger Rode In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gay cowboys. That's it that's all I really have to say about this, other than the title being influenced by a piece little-kind-fella did on tumblr lol. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann yawned from her rocking chair and stared blankly out at the empty road in front of her.</p>
<p>Andy looked at her from his own rocking chair and asked, "See anything yet?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Ann replied with a sigh.</p>
<p>It was really quite a boring job, being the sheriff of Pincushion Patch, especially because nothing really happened there. It was still important, though, because someone had to keep the town safe. And Ann and Andy Raggedy were the sheriffs for the job, no matter how uneventful it could get.</p>
<p>So there they sat, on the porch of the sheriff's office, waiting for something to happen.</p>
<p>The street remained still, and so Andy piped up, "You read any good books, Annie?"</p>
<p>"Andrew, we live together, you already know I haven't."</p>
<p>"I don't know everything about you, you could've started a book without me knowing!" He snarked with a roll of his eyes.</p>
<p>Ann shook her head and looked out into the road leading out of town. And then she squinted her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.</p>
<p>There appeared to be a lone cloud of dust heading their way.</p>
<p>"Hey, Andy," she gently tapped her brother on the arm a few times, "I think someone's coming into town..."</p>
<p>Andy followed her gaze and nodded. "Yup, sure seems like it," he agreed.</p>
<p>They stood from their seats and watched as the dust cloud slowly get closer and closer. What else were they supposed to do, after all? Nothing ever happened in Pincushion Patch!</p>
<p>Eventually, the dust cloud rolled into town and stopped in front of the, sending the dust rolling into the twins faces. </p>
<p>"Aw, jeez, really?" Andy mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut and put his arms up in a futile attempt to keep the dust from getting in the face.</p>
<p>As the dust settled, however, Ann looked up to find what could only be described as the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, stepping down from her horse.</p>
<p>She had deep, dark, blue eyes that drew her in, and huge golden ringlets that seemed to shower from her head like a watering can touched by Midas. She was tall, really tall, actually, she had a holster belt around her waist, and atop her head was a black cowboy hat with an incredible amount of gold embroidery.</p>
<p>Ann's heart seemed to stop.</p>
<p>The stranger lifted up her hat with a smirk. "Good afternoon," she greeted politely, a thick accent coating her voice.</p>
<p>"H-Hi there," Ann stammered out, a red-hot flush coating her cheeks.</p>
<p>Andy noticed this and elbowed his sister, trying to break her out of her gay trance. "Welcome to Pincushion Patch," he told the stranger, just barely dancing on the border of welcoming and suspicious. "What brings you in, ma'am?"</p>
<p>The stranger smiled. "Just passing through, though if I like it enough, I might stay a bit longer.</p>
<p>Ann suddenly remembered how to speak again and asked, "Oh, really?" </p>
<p>"You two wouldn't happen to know how to get to the nearest inn, would you?"</p>
<p>"It's, uh, j-just down the way," Ann said with a shaky point of her finger, "about four buildings d-down, you can't miss it."</p>
<p>With a polite tilt of her hat, the stranger smiled. "Thank you kindly, madame."</p>
<p>"Uh, it's Ann, actually," Ann corrected gently, "and that there's my brother Andy. We're the sheriffs..."</p>
<p>"And you are...?" Andy asked.</p>
<p>"You may call me Babette," the stranger said. She gently reached out and took one of Ann's hands, placing a quick kiss to her knuckles. "Until we meet again, Miss Annie."</p>
<p>Ann's brain stopped working.</p>
<p>With one last smile, Babette grabbed her horse by the reins and led them down the road to the inn, Ann's eyes never leaving her for even a moment.</p>
<p>As soon as she was out of sight, Andy scoffed and snapped his fingers in Ann's face a few times. </p>
<p>Once she was out of her gay little trance, Ann groaned and fell back into her rocking chair with her head buried into her hands. "Andyyyyyyyyy," she cried out, her face bright red, "she's so prettyyyyyyyyyy...."</p>
<p>Andy placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "You have it so bad, it's not even funny."</p>
<p>"Ughhhhhhhhhhh......"</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Ann buried her head in her arms, resting across the bartop, as Andy finished explaining the story to Socko, the barkeep. Their shift had finished up without much trouble, as usual, so the twins decided to go out for a drink or two at the bar, so Ann could drown her feelings in chocolate milk. Interestingly enough, she had barely touched her drink, instead opting to hide herself from the world as Andy told of her.... <em>encounter</em>... that afternoon.</p>
<p>"Gosh, and how long is this lady staying in town?" Socko asked at the end of Andy's explanation.</p>
<p>Andy shrugged. "Dunno, she said she was just passing through but," he looked over at his sister, still hiding from her feelings, "...I think she might be inclined to stay a bit longer."</p>
<p>Ann groaned, "Oh, I hope not. I'll never get any work done if I keep freezing up every time this pretty woman so much as looks at me!"</p>
<p>"It's not like we get much work done anyway, Annie," Andy pointed out, "the most exciting thing that's happened in months was when we had to go remind Topsy that she's not allowed to set off fireworks within city limits."</p>
<p>"Oh, you know what I mean!" Ann snapped, lifting her head and giving her brother a shove.</p>
<p>Andy still couldn't help but chuckle. It wasn't often he got to see his sister in such a helpless state, but when he did, it was such a funny sight to see. Ann Raggedy, sheriff of Pincushion Patch, one of the strongest people he'd ever know, reduced to a flustered mess of a person that can barely remember her own name at the sight of a pretty girl.</p>
<p>The door to the bar swung open, but Ann didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She could feel a sense of flirtatious confidence fill the air and the faintest scent of floral perfume wafted her way. </p>
<p>She sat up straight and stared intently at the wall as a pair of heavy booted footsteps clomped their way towards the bar and took a seat right next to her.</p>
<p>"I'll take a root beer," the heavily accented voice told Socko. </p>
<p>Socko, with a sort of suspicious look, nodded and filled a glass from the nearby tap, sliding it over to her across the bar towards Babette.</p>
<p>Babette took the glass and tilted her hat to Socko. "<em>Merci</em>."</p>
<p>Ann could feel a pair of blue eyes baring into the side of her skull as Babette took a sip of her drink. She glanced over at Andy, who just shrugged and drank his chocolate milk.</p>
<p>"Fancy seeing you here, Miss Annie."</p>
<p>Ann jolted at the sound of her voice, turning to face the tall lady. </p>
<p>"Who, me?" She squeaked out. "Well, I, uh, yeah, I, um, I c-come here sometimes, uh, after a long sh-shift."</p>
<p>Babette raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, really?" she asked, taking another swig from her mug.</p>
<p>Andy nodded. "Sure do, sometimes you just need something to look forward at the end of a long day."</p>
<p>Babette chuckled as she lowered her glass back onto the bar. "Oh, trust me, I know that feeling," she drawled, her eyes half-lidded as she stared at Ann with a smirk."</p>
<p>Ann gulped nervously, "What, uh, brings you to the bar on th-this fine afternoon?"</p>
<p>Andy facepalmed beside her and mumbled, "Gosh, you're unbelievable."</p>
<p>"I simply wanted to check out some of the local stores and shops, maybe treat myself to a drink or two while I'm out."</p>
<p>Socko discreetly pulled a piece of paper from off the wall and slid it towards Andy.</p>
<p>"Of course, it doesn't hurt that I get to see a bit of pleasant scenery while I'm out," Babette added, smirking at a very red-faced Ann.</p>
<p>"I think the only scenery you should be seeing is the view inside of a cell, Miss Babette Broker," Andy snapped, standing suddenly and holding the paper in front of him: a wanted poster. "I'm afraid you're under arrest."</p>
<p>Ann looked at the poster in awe. It was a hand-drawn picture of Babette, featuring the words WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE and a bounty of 5,000 dollars. Ann was suddenly very glad her brother caught this despite her moment of ....weakness."</p>
<p>Babette merely smirked and downed the rest of her root beer. Once it was all gone, she slammed down her glass and looked at him with amusement. "You think this will be as simple as that? Just arresting me without much fanfaire?"</p>
<p>Andy visibly faltered a little bit. "Uh, yeah? That's the whole point of me informing you that you've been arrested?"</p>
<p>Babette grinned. "How foolish on your part, my dear boy." </p>
<p>And with that, she pulled something out of her pocket and threw it to the ground.</p>
<p>The room instantly began to fill up with a thick cloud of smoke. Ann, Andy and Socko coughed for a few moments, swatting at the air in attempt to clear the smoke out a bit.</p>
<p>Eventually, the smoke cleared out, and Babette was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Andy chugged down the rest of the chocolate milk and muttered, "Guess we got someone to look out for around here. I'm guessing she was lying about staying at the inn, too, so we'd better figure out where she's actually staying so we can catch her."</p>
<p>Ann nodded hesitantly. "Uh-huh," she agreed quietly. She knew that the law was more important to uphold than her silly feelings about a cute girl. Still, it hurt a little, knowing someone her heart was begging her to trust was in actuality a wicked criminal.</p>
<p>Why did the cute ones always have to turn out to be such trouble?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna break this bad boy up into a couple short chapters rather than one big oneshot (due to the opinions of the gay little raggedy discord lol) so we're gonna stop here for now. Hope y'all enjoyed it and I'll see y'all next time!</p><p>-CC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Andy's Moment of Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andy attempts to frighten Babette out of town, but she's already got a few tricks up her sleeve planned</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly Andy and Babette shenanigans lol, hope y'all enjoy!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, Andy, are you sure you gotta do this all by yourself?"</p><p>Andy pulled himself onto his horse with a sigh before looking down at Ann sympathetically. "I'd love to have you with me, Annie, but someone's gotta stay here and watch over the town while I'm gone.</p><p>Ann crossed her arms with a pouty huff. "I know," she grumbled, "but you better stay safe out there, you hear? We don't know how dangerous Babette can be, and if you got hurt... gosh, I don't know what I'd do."</p><p>Once they'd gathered themselves after the incident at the bar last night, they'd taken the wanted poster and inspected it a bit closer, wanting some sort of research on their newest nuisance. Turns out this lady was wanted in seventeen counties on multiple accounts of armed robbery, assault, and threatening the peace. The poster also warned about her being sly, sharp, and above all not someone to be trusted.</p><p>Andy smiled sympathetically down at his sister. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. I'm gonna be super careful and I'm not gonna let her try anything tricky."</p><p>Ann smiled at her brother, watching as he rode out of town until she couldn't even see him out in the distance.  </p><p>She sighed. Her brother was more than capable of handling himself; they'd been trained by former sheriff and current mayor Grandpa, after all, and he was one of the strongest people either of the twins had ever met in their lives. But they hadn't really had any interactions with any major criminals before, because what kind of sane person would ever come to a place as boring and simple as Pincushion Patch?</p><p>Andy was strong, and he knew how to put up a good fight if things turned for the worst, but Ann couldn't help but rock anxiously in her chair on the porch of the sheriff's station, occasionally glancing out at the road into town, waiting for her brother's return.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Andy peered down from his perch on the cliff, a stern look plastered onto his face.</p><p>He could see a small wagon, the fancy kind rich people rode, a sturdy wooden thing with a door and everything, parked by a watering hole in the distance. The wagon was designed for two horsed, though only one was tied up to it, currently drinking water from the watering hole.</p><p>Andy had a hunch she would be around here; it wasn't too far from town, only half an hour or so away, but far enough away that she wouldn't be bothered by the law.</p><p><em>Or so she thinks,</em> he thought with a smirk. He peeked behind him to make sure Camel, his horse, was still tied to the old dead tree. </p><p>He was, but he was glaring at him with an anger Andy didn't know horses could even possess.</p><p>With a sympathetic smile, he walked back over and gave him a pat on the head. "I know, I don't want you tied up here either, but I don't want her coming after you if she's dangerous! I'm just going down to do some snooping and then I'll come back and set you free. Sound like a deal?"</p><p>Camel huffed in irritation, but still nodded understandingly.</p><p>Andy smiled and scratched behind Camel's ears. "Good boy."</p><p>Andy headed back towards the cliff's edge and peeked over to see if Babette had returned to her little camp. </p><p>Neither she nor her other horse appeared to be anywhere nearby, so the coast was probably clear.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what was yet to come, and double checking that he had his pistol in his holster, just in case (he did, though he hoped not to use it), he began to climb down the side of the cliff. It wasn't falling he was worried about, though a fall from such a height wouldn't exactly fare well for him, but the idea of facing a potentially dangerous criminal was far less appealing.</p><p>He managed to climb down without dying and scampered over towards the wagon. The horse whinnied in alarm, but Andy managed to win his silence by pulling a carrot out of his pocket. As the horse accepted his offering, Andy couldn't help but smile and give him a pat on the neck. He may belong to a ruthless criminal, but at least this guy seemed nice enough.</p><p>Slowly, cautiously, he opened the door to the wagon and peeked inside.</p><p>No Babette.</p><p>Sighing in relief, he carefully pulled himself inside and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Where the outside was covered in dust, filth, and bullet holes, the inside was nearly pristine, at least in terms of cleanliness. There were sacks of money strewn about the cabin, with gems and jewelry practically pouring out of chests and drawers. She also had a small pile of fancy dresses and hats, presumably for disguises.</p><p>If it weren't for the various guns and knifes hanging on one of the walls, and the fact that the windows were cracked and the torn up curtains, it was indistinguishable from what Andy assumed rich people's wagons looked like.</p><p>It was.... honestly just about what Andy had expected. Contraband, weapons, disguises, that all seemed pretty par for the course when it came to outlaws.</p><p>He noticed a small black leather journal resting on one of the seats, with a very fancy fountain pen sitting beside it. Curiously, he reached out and turned it around in his hands. Nothing too suspicious at first glance, it was just a journal. </p><p>When he opened it up however, his eyes nearly bugged out at all the information he found.</p><p>There were lists upon lists upon lists lining the pages, detailing how much money she'd collected down to the cent, different necklaces she'd stole and how much they'd be worth if she pawned them, where she was wanted and where was still safe to go, how many people she'd shot and whether or not it was likely for them so survive (Andy didn't like that last one too much). </p><p>He gulped. Babette Broker might've been a bit more than he or Ann were able to chew. It might've been about time to skedaddle before-</p><p>The door clicked open and Andy dropped the journal and whipped out his gun, finding another one being pointed directly at him.</p><p>He was terrified, but he managed to keep his voice steady as he addressed the woman behind the gun. "Miss Broker, we meet again."</p><p>Babette smirked. "Don't you know that it's quite impolite to intrude on a lady's living space, sheriff?"</p><p>"Don't you know it's quite rude to steal and attack everyone in a 17 county radius?"</p><p>Babette chortled loudly, a sound that echoed though the closed confines of the wagon. "Ah, that's fair enough, dear boy," she snickered.</p><p>Andy prayed she didn't notice the shaking in his hands as he announced, "I'm afraid you're under arrest, ma'am, you'll have to come with me."</p><p>Babette smirked. "You've never arrested anyone before, have you, darling?"</p><p>"I, uh-"</p><p>"Because it's not nearly as civil as this," she continued. </p><p>Before Andy could even react, she reached over with her free hand and snatched the gun right out of his grasp, flipping it around and pointing it right back at him.</p><p>Andy could only raise his hands in surrender with a gasp. This arrest wasn't going as well as he hoped.</p><p>They stood there for a long moment, Babette grinning mischievously as she watched the sweat drip down Andy's forehead. In that moment, Andy was so sure he'd be sent back to Ann in a little wooden box.</p><p>But then, Babette allowed his pistol swing down around her finger by the trigger guard and lowered her own weapon. "I do not wish to clean your blood out of my wagon, sheriff."</p><p>Andy stared at her in disbelief, unsure of what to do.</p><p>She gestured the hand with his gun toward him. "Take it."</p><p>Andy didn't think twice as he took the gun from her grasp, hesitating for a moment before ultimately deciding to holster it. "....What do you want?"</p><p>"Well, for starters, you could get out of my living space," Babette drawled as she shoved her own gun into her belt. "Head back to that silly little town you protect and leave me alone until my business here is done."</p><p>"Yeah? And what if I don't?" He demanded in a sudden burst of confidence, crossing his arms snarkily.</p><p>"As I said, blood is very hard to clean out of my wagon," Babette said, her eyes half-lidded, "though it wouldn't be the first time I've had to do it."</p><p>Andy shrank back a little bit, suddenly very uncomfortable being in the wagon.</p><p>"However, I'm willing to cut you a deal, sheriff; if you leave right now, I'm willing to give you one of my most prized treasures," Babette explained as she climbed into the wagon and dug around in her pile of clothes.</p><p>Andy sidestepped awkwardly to avoid bumping into her as he scoffed, "Pfft, you think I'd stoop so low as to accept a bribe from a known outlaw? Ha! Lady, you got some nerve-"</p><p>The words died in Andy's throat as he stared at what Babette pulled out. In her hands, she was holding a pair of sturdy black leather boots. They were very very long, long enough to go up to Andy's thighs. They were so fashionable, yet they also looked like they were built to take some reasonable wear and tear.</p><p>They were the best boots Andy had ever seen in his entire life. In fact, he could've sworn he'd seen them before.</p><p>"A-Are those the-"</p><p>"The Chanel Boots? Why yes they are, dear boy," Babette interrupted with a sly grin. "And they'll be all yours if you get out and leave me alone."</p><p>Andy started to subconsciously reach out to take them, but then he froze.</p><p>Babette cooed, "C'mon, they're too small for me, and I do not want them to go to waste. Don't they look so comfortable? And stylish?"</p><p>Andy smiled and whispered, "Yeah, they sure do..." as he took them in his hands.</p><p>Before Babette could make another snarky remark, Andy was already tearing off his old shoes and slipping his feet into the new boots. Babette could only stare in discomfort as he did a little spin and stepped around gleefuly, very very pleased with his new boots.</p><p>"Wow, great, glad you like them, can you please leave now?"</p><p>Andy did as she asked, too excited about his new boots to think about potential ulterior motives this literal criminal had.</p><p>This was unfortunate, as the moment Andy stepped out of the wagon to start heading home, he felt a foot-shaped force push him over, sending him to the ground. He didn't even have time to recover before Babette grabbed his arms and legs behind him and wrapped some sort of rope around them, effectively hogtying him.</p><p>He could only helplessly ask, "Wh-What are you doing?"</p><p>Babette barked out a laugh before asking with feigned innocence, "Did you seriously think you could make a fair deal with someone like <em>moi</em>?"</p><p>As she continued to laugh, Andy felt his confidence shatter. Things could not get any worse for him, right?</p><p>"I believe this is where I must bid you <em>adieu, monsieur,</em>" Babette said with a smirk as she climbed up on top of her wagon, where her horses were both hooked up and ready to take off.</p><p> "Y-You're leaving?!? You can't be serious!!" Andy exclaimed.
</p><p>
"I do believe I am. But don't worry, dear, I'm sure that sister of yours will come find you soon enough." And with that she pulled out a whip and cracked it into the air, sending her horses running off into the distance and away from the watering hole.
</p><p>
Andy yelled after her, "Hey! That wasn't part of the deal!!!!" But she couldn't hear him over the sound of her horses and her own prideful laughter. 
</p><p>
Andy sighed in defeat, smushing his face into the desert dirt. 
</p><p>
This literally could not have gone worse.
</p><p>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------
</p><p>
"Andrew. Andrew, wake up." There was a slight kick to his side. "Andrew."
</p><p>
Andy groaned as he struggled to wake up, trying to stretch his arms out but finding himself strangely unable to.
</p><p>
"Wha... Annie..... what time is it?"
</p><p>
"It's like 5 in the afternoon Andrew. I can't believe you let her get away."&lt;</p><p>
"Oh yeah... sorry about that....." He paused sleepily. "Who was that again?"
</p><p>
"ANDREW!!"
</p><p>
Andy jolted suddenly, falling onto his side and looking around desperately. He was still by the watering hole, still tied up, though the sun was a bit lower now. Ann stood above him, her hands planted on her hips and looking angrier than Andy had ever seen her before. Camel was also close by, drinking from the watering hole.
</p><p>
"Hey Annie, how'd you find me all the way out here?"
</p><p>
Annie sighed. "About an hour ago Camel rode into town without you riding him, so I assumed the worst and we came out to find you."
</p><p>
Andy smiled thankfully. "I'm so glad you managed to find me! Would you mind untying me? Please?"
</p><p>
"Where'd you get those boots, Andrew?"
</p><p>
"......Oh yeah.......whoops."
</p><p>
"You know, I should leave you here for the night for pulling something like this," Ann hissed. "You accepted a bribe? From <em>her</em>?!?!?!"&lt;
</p><p>
"Hey! We both know if she tried to bribe you with a kiss you'd say yes in a heartbeat!"
</p><p>
"Actually, Andrew, I wouldn't, you know why? Because I may think Babette is one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my whole life, but I have never forgotten that she was an outlaw with a dangerous past," She snapped at her brother, who looked at the ground ashamedly. "I'm so glad you're okay, I really truly am, but it's very possible you could've gotten yourself killed out here!!! Then what would I do?!?!?"
</p><p>
Andy sighed. "I'm sorry, Annie, I wasn't thinking, I truly wasn't. I should've known better than that.
</p><p>
Ann nodded. "Apology accepted, but I'm still not happy."
</p><p>
 "Fair enough."
</p><p>
Ann pulled a small knife from her belt and sliced away the rope. Andy made a relieved noise at the feeling of his arms and legs no longer being held behind his back.
</p><p>
"Feel better?" Ann couldn't help but giggle.
</p><p>
"Much."
</p><p>
Ann helped Andy to his feet, catching him when he nearly hell over due to hours of not standing, and helped set him on his horse. Then she pulled herself up and sat in front of him. He was in no state to steer, after all.
</p><p>
As he loosely wrapped his arms around her waist for support, he asked, "Okay, but in all seriousness, aren't these boots the actual coolest thing you've ever seen in your entire life?
</p><p>
Ann chuckled as she snapped the reigns and Camel began to bring them back home, "Oh yeah, they are pretty cool."
</p><p>
"Okay good, because I would've felt really bad if these weren't worth potentially dying for."
</p><p>
"Well, I never said that......."
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoyed this, uh gay stuff will be happening next chapter, don't worry lol, but uh yeah that's all for now. See y'all next time!!!!</p><p>-CC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Annie's Lucky Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Babette Broker still on the lam, Ann once again stays behind while Andy goes to look for where Babette's run off too. Turns out, however, that this decision works in Ann's favor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Andrew."</p><p>"Yup?"</p><p>"Do you really need to still be wearing those?"</p><p>".....Yup."</p><p>Ann groaned as Andy walked back to his horse with a grin. "I think you're just jealous there, Annie," he said, striking a fancy post in his fancy new boots.</p><p>"I'm not jealous, you're gonna get taken into custody if anyone from the big city sees you wearing that contraband."</p><p>"Didn't they end up being replicated a few weeks back?"</p><p>'Well, yes, but-"</p><p>"Then we have nothing to worry about!" Andy explained with a smirk, climbing onto Camel's back.</p><p>It had been about a week since the boots incident. Other than some aching in his limbs, the only thing Andy had hurt was his pride. Of course, he didn't mind too much since he got those stupid boots, which he'd been wearing nonstop.</p><p>They hadn't heard from Babette in that week either, sending the both of them on edge. They'd search everywhere, in every little nook and cranny the town had to offer, but there wasn't a sight of her anywhere. </p><p>They'd considered the possibility that she was just passing through and wasn't actually planning on doing anything. This wasn't likely, though, considering she'd had a reputation of taking from each place she was spotted. Still, it was odd why she was taking so long to make a move.</p><p>That's why Andy decided to go back out and try to find where she'd decided to hole up and take her into custody, once and all. And he wasn't gonna listen to her fancy bribes either.</p><p>"I still think you should be the one staying here, Andy. I mean, it wasn't even that hard for Babette to sway you over," Ann reminded him as she crossed her arms.</p><p>And blushed as he protested, "I had a moment of weakness! That's not gonna happen this time!"</p><p>Ann giggled with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"Besides," Andy continued, "you lost the rock, paper, scissors, so that means I get to go on patrol!"</p><p>"Alright, but if she hogties you again, you'd better ask Camel to set you loose, because I'm not gonna."</p><p>The horse let out a whinny that sounded an awful lot like a laugh, prompting Andy to attempting to shush him and failing miserably.</p><p>Andy sighed, turning to his sister and assuring her, "Don't worry, Ann, I'll be careful this time. I promise."</p><p>Seeing there was no way that she could stop him from going, Ann sighed, "Oh, alright. Just don't do anything stupid, ya hear?"</p><p>Andy just smiled and tipped his hat in understanding, before grabbing Camel's reins and starting off out of town. </p><p>Ann once again watched as he left town, staring until she couldn't see him in the distance any more.</p><p>She knew that she should've stopped him, should've insisted she had to go since he mucked it up the first time. But she also knew that Andy was a stubborn man, and he wasn't going to stop trying until he'd redeemed himself or Babette was caught.</p><p>She fell back into her rocking chair and rested her arms on the armrests. Worrying wasn't going to get her anywhere, and it wasn't going to bring Andy back quicker either. Besides, she still had a town to look over and protect.</p><p>Might as well do her job.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ann was rudely awakened from her nap by the sound of three crisp gunshots ringing through the air. </p><p>She jolted up from her seat and looked around, her hand instinctively going to the pistol in her belt. </p><p>At first glance, there didn't appear to be any trouble, the streets barren as always. But then she noticed the doors to the bank splayed wide open. </p><p>Ann narrowed her eyes. Barney T. Beanbag, the banker, hated when the doors were open too long, always complained that folks were letting in the heat.</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>She quickly ran down to the bank, slowing her gait and getting quieter as she approached the open doors. As she silently lifted her pistol, she peeked just barely around the doorway.</p><p>Sure enough, there was Babette Broker herself, pointing a still smoking gun at poor Barney, who was struggling to open a safe in his anxiety. There were three bulletholes in the wall behind him, just mere inches away from where his head would've been when he was behind the counter.</p><p>Ann began to creep into the bank, taking cover behind one of the many pillars that supported the building.</p><p>She could hear as Babette snapped, "Can we hurry up with the transaction, <em>Monsieur</em> Beanbag? I must admit I'm in a little bit of a rush."</p><p>"This'll only take a moment, m-ma'am," Barney tried to assure her, his hands fumbling with the safe combination.</p><p>"I certainly hope so," Babette drawled with a smirk. "It would be a shame to have to kill you."</p><p>"If you think I'm gonna let you hurt one of my citizens, you'd be dead wrong, Miss Broker," Ann snapped, stepping out from behind the pillar and pointing her gun at Babette.</p><p>Babette turned over her shoulder and looked at Ann. "Hello, Miss Annie," she said smoothly, lowering her own gun. "Pleasure to see you again, though I wish it were under more pleasant circumstances."</p><p>Barney visibly relaxed at the sight of one of the town's beloved sheriffs. "Oh, thank you, Ann, I don't know what I would've done without you!"</p><p>"Barney, I need you to get out of here and go lay low at home for a bit," Ann commanded, never moving her gaze off Babette. "I'll take care of things from here."</p><p>He immediately obeyed, glad to have an out from such a terrible situation, and scrambled out of the bank as quickly as he could.</p><p>The two women just stared at each other, unblinking, waiting for the other to make a move.</p><p>Babette smirked. "Surely you don't plan on using that gun, do you?"</p><p>"I'd prefer not to," Ann growled, trying to keep her hands from shaking, "but I'm willing to if needed."</p><p>"What a shame, I was hoping I wouldn't have to wash blood out of this dress."</p><p>"That won't be an issue if you just come into custody quietly."</p><p>"Ha!" Babette barked, taking a brave step forward. "But you don't really <em>want</em> to do that, do you?"</p><p>Ann struggled to steady her gun. "I'll do what I have to to keep my citizens safe from outlaws like you."</p><p>"Will you, though?"</p><p>Ann ground her teeth as Babette took a few more slow steps towards her. Her brain was telling her to pull the trigger, to take fire, but..... she couldn't. Grandpa had always pointed out how hesitant she was to shoot living targets, and now it was coming back to bite her.</p><p>Before she knew it, Babette was right in her face, pulling the gun from Ann's grasp.</p><p>"You know, you could have shot me at any point during that. Why didn't you?"</p><p>Ann felt her face burn. She knew Babette was using her very obvious crush on her to get her way. And she knew there had to be a way to pull the rug out from under her without her noticing. But how? She was out of a weapon and running out of ideas.</p><p>"...."</p><p>Babette hummed. "I think I have an idea why."</p><p>She took another step closer to Ann, who instinctively took a step back.</p><p>"You're not as cut out for this job as you like to think you are, are you?"</p><p>"I.... I have no idea what you're talking about," Ann protested quietly.</p><p>"But you do. I can see that you and your brother want so badly to be some silly little heroes your town can be proud of, but you both have such little experience that you end up getting in your own way."</p><p>Babette continued to make her way towards Ann, who kept backing away.</p><p>"I don't think the sheriff life was meant for you, darling," Babette drawled.</p><p>Ann felt herself back into the wall, her face burning as sweat dripped down her face. She was stuck.</p><p>Babette looked down at her through half lidded eyes. She gently reached out and placed a single finger underneath Ann's chin, forcing her to look up at her.</p><p>Ann prayed that she couldn't hear the sound of her heart pounding up from her chest.</p><p>"You know," Babette suggested with a smirk, "there's enough room in my wagon for two."</p><p>"I-I....."</p><p>Babette simply grinned.</p><p>Ann's hand slowly picked something off her belt and lifted up to meet Babette's hands.</p><p>"You know, Babette, I think I understand what needs to be done here," she said, just barely above a whisper.</p><p>"And what's that?"</p><p>"This." </p><p>Babette's smile dropped as she felt something cold and metal click around her wrists. She looked down. Handcuffs.</p><p>Ann smiled sweetly. "Miss Babette Broker, I believe you're under arrest."</p><p>Babette didn't answer, she could only stammer incoherently.</p><p>Ann picked Babette's gun out of her holster and pointed it at her. "Come along now," Ann instructed, "we gotta get you back to the sheriff's office! Andy should be back any hour now!"</p><p>Awestruck, Babette couldn't help but comply, allowing Ann to lead her at gunpoint out of the bank and down the street.</p><p>She had to admit, though, she was incredibly impressed. She'd been laying it on thick with the flirting, so convinced she'd be able to fluster Ann enough to make a quick getaway. </p><p>However, she'd gotten so caught up in the act, she hadn't even considered that Ann would be coherent enough to pull a trick of her own.</p><p>
  <em> Well played, mon chéri, well played......</em>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Andy felt his heart pound as he whipped the reins again, urging Camel to go faster.</p><p>The other men were gaining on him, whooping and yelling in excitement.</p><p><em>Shoot!</em> Andy thought as the sweat beaded down his forehead. <em>How the heck am I gonna get them off my trail?!?</em></p><p>He didn't even know what he did to catch the attention of these creeps. He'd just been minding his own business, just trying to look for Babette's wagon again, when he'd stumbled upon a small band of men setting up camp by an old dying tree. They didn't look particularly sociable, so he'd simply tipped his hat at them and went on his way. </p><p>That was apparently the wrong move, however, as a few minutes later, he looked over his shoulder to find a cloud of dust rising up behind those very men. And from the looks of their guns, it didn't seem like they were interested in chit-chatting.</p><p>So Andy did the only thing he could; he kicked his heels into Camel's sides and sent him bolting off. </p><p>Turns out, though, that Andy had gotten so focused on avoiding the men behind him, he almost didn't notice the horsebacked figure heading straight for him.</p><p>Andy instinctively yanked on the reins, sending Camel to a skidding stop.</p><p>He tried to remain calm, even as various men with their guns draw surrounded him, snickering sinisterly.</p><p>He was stuck.</p><p>The horsebacked figure, the one that he probably would've ran into had he not noticed, calmly made his way towards Andy.</p><p>He was a red-faced man, very short, and he had a ridiculously long mustache curled around his neck like a scarf. </p><p>"You a sheriff, son?"</p><p>Andy considered lying at first, but then realized his badge was in plain sight, killing any hopes of that plan working. "Y-Yessir, how can I help you?"</p><p>"You ever hear of a bandit they call the Captain?"</p><p>"N-No, sir."</p><p>"Well, consider yourself lucky to be graced in his presence."</p><p>Andy could hear the footsteps of a man approacing him and the cold barrel of a pistol burying itself into his side. He glanced down to find one of this guy, the Captain,'s goons grinning up at him.</p><p>"What do you want?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice from shaking."</p><p>"I want to find my Babette," the Captain explained with a nasty grin, "and you're going to help me find her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alone Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andy hasn't been back in a few days, and it's really worrying Ann. Thankfully, she gets a bit of comfort, albeit from a very unlikely place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM REAL EXCITED FOR THIS ONE OK. LIKE THIS ONE'S REAL GOOD. We got some feelings a-brewin' and also some super secret Babette backstory lol. (I legit took her last name from my design class bc it was French, don't @ me) Hope y'all enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three days. </p><p>He'd never been away from home that long, not without telling her where he was going first.</p><p>Something wasn't quite right, but Ann didn't know what.</p><p>She sat outside the sheriff's office, at the edge of her rocking chair, eyes glued on the horizon and searching for that one specific horsebacked figure.</p><p>But no one came through town on that old deserted road. A few townspeople passed by in front of the office, waving hello and prompting Ann to wave back politely, but other than them, the street remained barren.</p><p>For three long days, from the time she woke up to the time her shift ended, she'd sit out there and wait, wait for Andy to return, only moving from her seat to grab a quick snack while she made the prisoner lunch.</p><p>As the end of her shift neared, Ann sighed defeatedly, wiping a stressed tear from her eye.</p><p>She wanted to go out, go looking for him, but she knew if he found out she left the town unattended, especially with no one to watch the prisoner, he'd never forgive her. So she was forced to just sit there and wait for some sign of her brother's return.</p><p>A loud ringing drew her attention towards the clock outside the mayoral building, at the other end of the town. 5 o'clock had come around again, and Andy still wasn't back.</p><p>Ann wordlessly got up from her chair and headed inside the office, but not before looking at the barren road once more, just in case.</p><p>The office was pretty basic in terms of set up. there was an old desk with two chairs both in front and behind it, two being for Ann and Andy and two for anyone that came in asking for help. There was a holding cell in the back of the room, featuring a toilet and an old cot, where Babette was currently sitting, cross-armed and looking bored. And a small wooden door led to the small hallway that led to the space Ann and Andy lived in.</p><p>Ann stepped inside the office, ignoring the feeling of Babette's eyes falling onto her as she slumped towards her desk and plopped down, burying her face in her hands in frustration.</p><p>She was in such a state of emotion, she barely noticed Babette clearing her throat and saying, "So..... I take it he didn't come back today, did he?"</p><p>Ann didn't reply, just sighing a little bit.</p><p>Babette been pretty annoyed at first, with the whole being taken into custody thing, but it really wasn't all that bad, especially compared to the other places she'd been held in the past. The food was actually not bad, and the cot was a definite upgrade from the cold concrete slabs she'd been forced to sleep on in the past.</p><p>Despite Ann's decent hospitality (Babette assumed she didn't have much experience in keeping prisoners), Babette still didn't trust the law much, and thus ignored her attempts at starting small talk and not saying much beyond quiet thanks for giving her meals.</p><p>Because she didn't say much, Babette was able to focus more on observing her surroundings and looking for a means of escape. Or at least, that's what she told herself.</p><p>She watched as Ann's excitement from catching a criminal all by herself steadily morphed into confused concern, as he should've been back by now, and then again into frustrated worry. And now she'd spent the past three days sludging around, waiting outside the building  for her brother to come back any spare moment she got.</p><p>Babette rolled her eyes. "You know, moping around like this isn't going to bring him back any quicker, <em>mon chéri</em>."</p><p>"Better than running off and leaving the town and <em>you</em>," Ann snapped, shooting Babette an irritated look, "unattended and unprotected."</p><p>"Awww, you want to protect me?" Babette teased with a smirk. "Goodness, Miss Annie, aren't you hospitable."</p><p>Ann ignored her, choosing instead to focus on a lone spot in the grain of the wooden desk.</p><p>Realizing that she wasn't going to get any fun banter out of this, Babette laid back in her cot and stared at the old cracked ceiling. </p><p>With a sigh, Ann plunked her head on the desk. "I never should've let him go by himself," she mumbled, almost to herself. "I'm the worst sister ever."</p><p>Babette scoffed, "Oh please, I'm sure it's all fine. Idiot probably just got lost on the way back."</p><p>Ann whipped her head around and glared at her. "Don't talk about him like that."</p><p>Babette, not expecting someone she'd written off as sweet yet incompetent to become so threatening in a matter of moments, sheepishly said, "Oh. Sorry."</p><p>Ann sighed, "No, it's okay, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just..... this is so unlike him. He'd <em>never</em> do something like this, leave for so long without letting me know first."</p><p>"It's been three days."</p><p>"Three days is an awful long time out these parts, Miss Broker," Ann explained. "I reckon three days around here is about three weeks in one of the more populated cities out west, or at least it feels like it. Not to mention Andrew knows the land around here better than anyone else. He's not the type to lose his way. And for three days?" </p><p>Ann shook her head at the very idea. "It's just not like him. No, something is wrong, something happened, I just..... I don't know what."</p><p>Babette hesitated for a moment, then said, "I'm sure he will be fine. Your brother seems.... very capable?"</p><p>"You literally bribed him into letting you go with some fancy boots and then hogtied him and left him for dead."</p><p>"I sure did, didn't I?" Babette cackled with a snort. </p><p>Ann narrowed her eyes as a realization came to her. "Not to sound ungrateful, but why didn't you kill him? From what he told me afterwards, you very well could've, and it probably would've been easier for you to not have any witnesses."</p><p>"I am disappointed in you, Miss Annie! Surely you don't think I'm just a gun-slinging, blood-thirsty scoundrel, do you?"</p><p>"Uh...." Ann looked away awkwardly. </p><p>Babette chuckled humorlessly, "I suppose I can't blame you for that, I have made quite the reputation for myself, haven't I? It wasn't always like this, though. Took a few years of bad luck to mold me into the woman I've become."</p><p>Ann nervously scooted her chair closer to the bars of the holding cell. She cautiously asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, "What... were you like before? Before all of.....this, i mean."</p><p>"You really wanna know?" Babette turned to face Ann with a raised eyebrow, still laying down in her cot.</p><p>"Yeah," Ann said with a nod. "I really do."</p><p>Now, Babette was not known for spilling her guts to whoever would listen. In fact, most folks that learned even a crumb of information about her past also got a bullet in their heads. </p><p>But, for some reason Babette couldn't quite explain, there was a look in Ann's big brown eyes that was pulling her, no, <em>compelling</em> her to talk about the things she'd been through. </p><p>It was almost like..... it was almost like Ann felt...... <em>safe</em>.... to be around. Babette couldn't even remember the last time just being around someone made her feel so comfortable.</p><p>She took a deep breath, and then she began her tale.</p><p>"I was once known as Babette le Corbusier, daughter of an architect quite well known back in France. A few years ago, my father had sent for me to come out west, to assist him in looking over some designs he'd developed for the one of the big cities. The boat across the ocean took far too long for my liking, but was otherwise uneventful, as were the trains I took towards Patchwork Point."</p><p>"Isn't that one of the last cities before everything gets really spread out in the desert?"</p><p>Babette nodded, then continued, "It was supposed to be a two week trip and then I'd see my father again. He'd arranged a carriage to take me through the desert safely and comfortably. Of course, things can never be that easy, can they?"</p><p>"Wh.... What happened?"</p><p>"About a week into the journey, we were attacked by bandits. They shot my driver, and nearly shot me too before their leader stopped them."</p><p>Babette became visibly disgusted as she recalled the man that ruined her life. "They referred to him only as the Captain, and he was the most despicable man I've ever met in my life. He was short, red-faced, balding, and was not what I would describe as charming. He fell instantly in love with me, and informed me that if I didn't accompany him and his outlaw group, that there would be hell to pay. Being scared and naive, I naturally agreed. And every day since then, I've wished they shot me with my driver."</p><p>"What happened then?" Ann asked, almost afraid to find out the answer.</p><p>"It was the worst month of my life: the Captain kept me around him at all times, singing my infinite praises despite my obvious lack of interest in him. He'd wrap himself around me and whisper loving words in my ear, despite my blatant discomfort. His little cronies were no help, constantly egging him on and paying no attention to my desperate pleas to make him stop."</p><p>"How'd you end up escaping?"</p><p>"One night, when he thought I was asleep, I overheard him talking to his men that he was going to try to, I believe he worded it 'plucking the flower of paradise', the following night, and that was the final straw for me. I had absolutely no interest in finding out what he was planning on doing. So, once everyone else had gone to sleep, I snuck out, stole some guns and a horse, and made my escape."</p><p>Babette's face contorted into something guilty, and she looked away from Ann. "With no money, no food, and no one willing to help me after I'd been seen with the Captain's crew, I only had one option: I had to start taking from others. I only took what I needed to survive at first, but then I realized that if I took enough, I could get boat ticked back to Paris, back to my father. Still, I must admit, I've done many many terrible things that I truly wish I could take back."</p><p>She felt a soft hand rest atop one of her own. Babette turned to find Ann reaching through the bars of the holding cell, her face pressed up the cold metal, looking sympathetic.</p><p>"You've been through a lot these past few years, haven't you, Babette?" She asked quietly.</p><p>Babette didn't answer, choosing rather to return her stare up to the ceiling.</p><p>"And you've learned many things from being an outlaw for so long, right?"</p><p>"What are you getting to, Miss Annie?" She asked.</p><p>Ann smiled nervously. "I'd like to make a proposal."</p><p>Babette sat up in her cot and turned to face Ann, looking amused. "I'm listening."</p><p>"If you can help me find my brother and bring him home safely, I'll let you go free, no strings attached."</p><p>"Oh really? Why should I trust you? For all i know, you could shoot me in the back as soon as you get what you want."</p><p>Ann sighed, "I know, I know, you have no reason to trust me. But you're my only shot at finding Andy, and I'm willing to do anything to make sure I don't lose him. He's.... he's my best friend and the only family I got." Her eyes welled up a bit as she continued, "If I lost him, golly, I don't know what I'd do!"</p><p>Ann felt Babette's hand lay supportively, if awkwardly, on her knee. "Alright," Babette said, "I'll do it. But I'm leaving as soon as the job is done."</p><p>Ann's face lit up. "R-Really?!?"</p><p>"Don't be confused, I'm not doing this for you, I'm-"</p><p>Ann was already pulling Babette into the bars of the cell, hugging her tightly as she squealed, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!"</p><p>"Sure, not a problem," Babette groaned as she pulled herself out of Ann's grasp.</p><p>Ann smiled. "Right! I'll just let you out and then we'll be on our way!"</p><p>She patted around at her pockets, her face paling as she realized there was a distinct lack of key shaped objects in her possession.</p><p>"Looking for something?" Babette drawled, holding up the ring of keys she'd swiped during Ann's burst of excitement.</p><p>Ann's face burned bright red as she bashfully giggled, "Wow, you're really good, hehe."</p><p>"I know, <em>mon chéri</em>, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."</p><p>"You gonna show me some of them when we go find Andy?"</p><p>Babette smirked as she unlocked the cell door and swung it open.</p><p>"You know, Miss Annie? I just might."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I accidentally made this way too long so some stuff had to get pushed back to next chapter but its ok bc i'm probably gonna need an extra chapter to fit all my plans in anyway lol. But yeah, that's what we got for this chapter! I'll see y'all next time!!!</p><p>-CC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confronting the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andy's really struggling with the Captain and his crew, and Babette and Ann rush to find him before things become dire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very excited for this chapter. Things are about to get interesting &gt;;3 enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy grunted in pain as he received another punch to the face. He spit out a little bit of blood as he glared at the cackling outlaws surrounding him. There was nothing he could do to escape the abuse; his wrists were tied to a wooden stake driven deep, deep into the ground. </p><p>The Captain raised his hand and the goon that had been roughing him up stopped, taking a step back with a smirk.</p><p>Andy scowled as the Captain stepped closer and got all up in his face. "Well, my boy? That wouldn't have happened to jog your memory on where Babette is, would it?"</p><p>".....I have no idea what you're talking about."</p><p>"LIES!" The Captain yelled, grabbing the front of Andy's shirt and pulling him in close. "I know you've been in contact with her! My men said they saw you intercept her when you got those very boots!"</p><p>"And I'm saying that I've never even seen her before in my life!" Andy screamed back.</p><p>It wasn't that he wanted to protect Babette; he could care less what happened to her. The issue was the only place he knew that she might be hanging around was Pincushion Patch, and he wasn't going to let these creeps get anywhere his town, near his sister.</p><p>As much as he considered it, he also couldn't lie and send them on a wild goose chase to some other unfortunate town. He couldn't let the Captain ravage some poor people who had nothing to do with this in good conscience, not to mention once he didn't find her there, he'd be back with a vengeance for him, too.</p><p>The Captain threw him him back roughly and snarled at his men, "Make sure he doesn't go calling for backup."</p><p>His men saluted, and despite Andy's struggling, they forced a gag around his mouth and covered his head with an old burlap sack.</p><p>He heard as the Captain growled in a hushed tone, "Keep an eye on him. And mark my words: if he doesn't start talking soon, he's gonna get a few new holes in his head."</p><p>Andy struggled to say calm as the large stomps of the Captain got further and further away. He needed to figure out away out of this mess and fast. But how on earth was he gonna work his way out of this one.</p><p>He sighed defeatedly.</p><p>He was just glad Annie was safe at home, at least.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Unbeknownst to the Captain and his crew, a lone stranger was watching them from down on the cliff. </p><p>He lifted his hat and squinted down at the figures below him.</p><p>The Captain's camp consisted of three small tents, one larger one (presumably the Captain's), a fire pit with some sort of meat roasting over it, a tree they'd tied all their horses to, and a small figure sitting slumped over, a short distance away from everyone else.</p><p>By the light of the setting sun, he could faintly make out the figure was tied to a stake with a sack over their head (standard Captain prisoner procedure, the stranger recognized). He also noticed, quite interestingly, that the figure had on a very fine pair of boots.</p><p>He smirked to himself. </p><p>"Looks like your luck's finally run dry, Lassie...."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ann tightened her grip on Babette's waist as they raced the desert on the back of her horse, her eyes darting around for any sight of her brother.</p><p>They'd set out to look for Andy first thing that morning. Not wanting to leave the town potentially unprotected, Ann had decided to leave the Penny twins in charge. Surely they'd be able to handle a day or so's worth of responsibility.</p><p>This probably wouldn't blow up in her face later.</p><p>Ann sighed worriedly, "I'm not seeing anything yet. Are you sure we're going the right way?" </p><p>"Please," Babette scoffed, "I know this desert like the back of my hand, I know where I'm going."</p><p>There was a hesitant pause, then Ann asked,  "Do you think we're gonna find him?"</p><p>"Miss Annie, you have my word that we'll find him."</p><p>"Not sure how much I trust that, given your criminal record."</p><p>"You still asked for my help though, didn't you?" Babette drawled with a smirk.</p><p>Ann was silent for a moment, garnering a sly chuckle from Babette herself.</p><p>She continued to lead the horse through the desert, almost not catching Ann asking, "....Do you think he's gonna be ok?"</p><p>Babette didn't have a good answer for that, so she just kept riding along.</p><p>The desert was really quite beautiful this time of day. They'd been out looking so long, the sun had actually started setting along the horizon, dousing the land in a warm pink glow. The plateaus far off in the distance were little more than dark shadows against the skyline. Occasionally , they'd pass a lizard or a small band of jackrabbits, scurrying off to find food or shelter for the night.</p><p>Were they not on a serious rescue mission, Babette might've mentioned something about how it was so beautiful tonight, but Ann was still the prettiest desert flower she'd seen in a while.</p><p>She knew Ann's mind was focused on finding her brother, though, so she kept these thoughts to herself.</p><p>Besides, she had freedom within her grasp, so long as she did this small favor for the sheriff. She'd be able to leave Ann and this whole situation far, far behind her.</p><p>Not like she'd be interested in a criminal like her anyway.</p><p>Suddenly, she noticed something far in the distance and she yanked on the reins, causing her horse to skid to a stop.</p><p>"What happened?" Ann's voice was tinted with concern. "Did you see something?"</p><p>Babette pointed ahead. "That's what we're looking for."</p><p>There was a trail of smoke rising up in the distance, the thin line of grey contrasting against the bright pink of the sky.</p><p>"You really think he's over there?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, but it's our best lead so far."</p><p>Ann smiled, visibly nervous but trying to put on a brave face. "Let's go get my brother back, yeah?"</p><p>Babette just chucked as she whipped the reins and they headed towards their only lead.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The sky had finally gone dark, the Captain and his crew sleeping in their tents. Andy had fallen asleep, too, from the exhaustion of being beaten to a pulp every day for like four days.</p><p>The stranger crept into the camp, his eyes darting from tent to tent, making sure he wouldn't be disturbed.</p><p>Slowly, he approached the prisoner, dead asleep in their position.</p><p>With a smirk, the stranger stepped forward and ripped the bag off his head.</p><p>"So, we meet again, you sniveling- wait, who the hell are you?"</p><p>The prisoner, who was slowly stirring awake, was a guy, about his age. He was gagged and very obviously not treated well the Captain's crew, judging from the black eye, bloody nose, and various bruises across his face and body. </p><p>This........ was not who he was looking for. </p><p>This was just some guy.</p><p>As the guy looked around, slowly gaining consciousness, his eyes fell on the stranger and he jumped a little bit, visibly pretty scared.</p><p>"No, no, it's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!" The stranger assured him in a hushed voice. To prove it, he reached out and gently removed the gag from his mouth.</p><p>The prisoner moved his mouth around and swallowed his spit, having spent many painful hours being gagged, before asking in a dry voice, "Who are you? W-Why are you here?"</p><p>"That's not important right now. What's important is getting away from the Captain's camp before someone notices us."</p><p>"You know the Captain?"</p><p>"<em>Everyone</em> knows the Captain," The stranger scoffed, "and anyone that knows the Captain knows that he's not the type of person folks should be messing around with. We need to go, now."</p><p>He pulled out a knife from a sheath on his belt and cut the prisoner free from his bonds. </p><p>As he rubbed feeling into his wrists, he watched cautiously as the stranger outstretched a hand to him and asked, "What did you say your name was, laddie?"</p><p>"The name's Andy, Andy Raggedy," he greeted as he took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. </p><p>He stumbled over almost immediately from the days of not using his legs, but the stranger caught him in his arms with a chuckle. "Woah there, lad, at least buy me dinner first," he teased.</p><p>Andy didn't say anything, biting his tongue as his face grew redder.</p><p>This guy looked really handsome in the moonlight, he really had to admit.</p><p>The stranger started to half-carry, half lead Andy out of the camp.</p><p>Progress was slow but steady, as they quietly struggled though the barren land. Neither of them talked, but the silence was surprisingly comfortable, given that they were two strangers that had known each other for five minutes total. </p><p>Andy felt weirdly safe in this guy's arms. Maybe it was because it was the first physical contact he'd gotten in days that wasn't some form of physical abuse, maybe it was because he could feel the muscles of this guy through his shirt (and this guy felt <em>jacked</em>), or maybe, maybe it was something else he couldn't quite figure out.</p><p>Of course, none of this mattered too much to him, as Andy was mainly just hoping this guy wasn't leading him somewhere secluded to kill him.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Babette paused at the edge of the camp, her hands shaking ever so slightly.</p><p>By the time they neared the source of the smoke in the distance, night had fallen. They'd hopped off the horse and traveled on foot the last hundred yards or so, wanting to remain as inconspicuous as possible.</p><p>Things had been fine right up until Babette saw the camp up close and realized just what it was she was dealing with.</p><p>She knew this setup far too well. </p><p>He was here.</p><p>She felt a smaller, softer hand slip into her own. She turned to find Ann standing beside her, giving a small reassuring smile.</p><p>Babette involuntarily squeezed her hand, taking a deep breath.</p><p>She wasn't alone this time, she could do this.</p><p>Still gripping Ann's hand, she crept through the camp, listening very carefully for the sound of anyone who might be still awake, keeping a lookout.</p><p>"Babette, look!" Ann whisper-yelled as she pointed to the the nearby horses, all tied to the tree. She began to run over towards them, ignoring Babette's insistent shushing.</p><p>Ann trotted over and began to pet one of the horsed excitedly. "This is Camel!" she exclaimed as she turned to face Babette. "This is Andy's horse! He can't be that far!" Ann gently undid Camel's lead, causing him to nuzzle affectionately against her head.</p><p>Babette hummed, not giving a real response as she scanned the area, looking for anywhere this idiot could be. </p><p>She noticed the wooden stake sticking out of the ground and the discarded ropes laying beside it. Babette wordlessly grabbed Ann's hand and gently dragged her across the camp to investigate further.</p><p>"I think your brother was here, at least at some point," Babette remarked, stooping down to get a closer look. The ropes had clearly been cut, and judging from his incompetence, it wasn't done by Andy himself. But if not him, then whom?</p><p>"Look, Babette! Footprints!"</p><p>Babette looked up to find Ann inspecting some dusty footprints leading away from the camp and further out into the desert. Interestingly, there were two sets of prints: one set normal, and one with a weird irregular walking pattern.</p><p>"It's him," Ann said quietly, staring off in the direction the footprints went in, "I'm sure of it."</p><p>"I think you're right there, Miss Annie. The only question now is; who else is with him?"</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A couple hundred yards or so away from the Captain's camp, down a hill and near the bank of a slowly flowing river, was where the stranger had dragged/led Andy; to his little makeshift camp of sorts. It wasn't much, just a crude stone fire pit that was all but a couple smoldering cinders and an old dead log to sit on, but it was the most comfortable place Andy had been in days, so he wasn't gonna complain.</p><p>The stranger helped set Andy down on the log before picking an old stick off the ground and poking at the barely glowing charcoal.</p><p>There was an awkward silence before Andy coughed and asked, "So, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but who are you? Why did you help me escape?"</p><p>"They call me Clem Chisholm, laddie, and I think I mistook you for someone I've been looking for a long time now back there. Besides you don't look like the kind of person that deserves to be harassed by the likes of the Captain."</p><p>Andy winced. "Yeah, I am very thankful you came around when you did, I'm not sure how much longer I would've lasted back there."</p><p>Clem smiled with a polite tip of his hat.</p><p>"So, if you don't mind me asking, who exactly <em>are</em> you looking for out here?"</p><p>Clem scowled as he remembered his target: "Babette Broker, the dirtiest criminal this side of the county, the one that stole those very boots from the museum down in Buttonsberg."</p><p>"O-Oh. I see."</p><p>Clem's eyes narrowed as they once again fell on Andy. "Say, where'd you get them boots in the first place?"  </p><p>"......Pawned them," Andy said after a moment of hesitation, looking away. He then added nervously, "You can have them back if you want, honestly. I-I didn't know they were so special."</p><p>Clem chuckled. "No need to worry about that, Andy. The boots are the least of my concerns. Now if you have any information on where I could find Miss Broker, on the other hand-"</p><p>"Ugh! Why does everyone around here seem to think <em>I'm</em> the one that has all the hot information on Babette Broker?!?!" Andy complained as he threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "First this Captain guy gets on my tail about it, and now <em>you</em>-"</p><p>"Shhh."</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Shut up," Clem hissed, his eyes darting around, almost like he was searching for something. "I don't think we're alone, Andy...."</p><p>Andy froze with a gulp. Was it the Captain? Had he found them?!?!</p><p>The two men sat there, completely still, waiting for something to happen to either confirm or ease their suspicions.</p><p>That's when Andy heard the unmistakable sound of a gun clicking behind him.</p><p>Clem spun around as he whipped his gun out, pointing it at the pair of figures staring him down. </p><p>Babette had her weapon drawn as well, pointing it straight back at him. Ann cowered behind Babette for a moment, but her face lit up at the sight of her brother, alive and relatively well. </p><p>"Andy! You're ok!"</p><p>"Annie? What are you doing here?!? You should be watching the town!" Andy hissed angrily.</p><p>Ann retorted, "And <em>you</em> should be home, not getting captured by the likes of..... uh... whoever this is."</p><p>"Clem Chisholm," Babette growled, her aim never wavering off of him for even a moment. "He's the most well known bounty hunter in the whole state."</p><p>"Funny to see you here, Miss Broker, I was just looking for you." Clem cracked his neck as he stared at Babette with a hard look in his eyes. "If you'll just come with me, we don't need to make this any harder than it needs to be."</p><p>"I'm just here for the boy, Chisholm, there doesn't need to be any bloodshed tonight."</p><p>"Bloodshed?!?" Ann repeated anxiously.</p><p>"Great, just what we needed tonight," Andy groaned.</p><p>Ann attempted to take a step forward between the two gunslingers. "Please, can't we just talk this through like rational adults?"</p><p>"Hate to break it to you, Annie," Andy grumbled as he struggled to push himself to his feet and grabbed his sister's arm, tugging her out of the direct line of fire, "but there isn't a lot of room for rationality when it comes to to two folks pointing guns at each other."</p><p>"Calm down, laddie, it's not you or the lovely lass I'm here for," Clem assured him, narrowing his eyes at Babette.</p><p>There was a tense minute of silence, Ann and Andy helplessly watching as Clem and Babette aimed at each other, glaring and waiting for the other to make a move.</p><p>Then, to everyone's surprise, Babette lowered her gun and reholstered it.</p><p>"Just let me take the boy home, Chisholm," Babette asked with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "It's all I'm here to do."</p><p>"Ha! A likely story. What's in it for you? What's so special about this boy?"</p><p>Babette glanced over at Ann, who was standing protectively in front of her brother and staring back at her with those big, enchanting eyes.</p><p>"Im doing it because," she started quietly, "because I gave someone my word that I'd get her brother home safely, and I don't intend on breaking a promise like that."</p><p>Ann couldn't help but smile warmly at her words.</p><p>Clem dropped his gun down, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "Since when have you ever been true to your word?"</p><p>Babette drawled with a smirk, "You'd be surprised."</p><p>"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"</p><p>Clem's gun flew back up and Babette whipped hers out once more, pointing them at the short, red-faced man grinning nastily at them. Even Ann had pulled out her own gun and was shakily aiming it at the Captain.</p><p>"What do you want, you pig?" Babette demanded.</p><p>The Captain smirked, his band of men walking up behind him with their weapons drawn and aimed at them. "Why, you, of course."</p><p>Ann gulped. There had to be at least ten different armed goons. There was no way they they could take them all.</p><p>They were effectively trapped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shoutout to my buddy nick for helping me fix a bunch of the stuff in the middle there (the pacing was weird and i had to rewrite *a lot*). But yeah, we are nearing the scene I've been waiting to write this entire fic, it's gonna be great, just you wait and see. See y'all next time!!!!</p><p>-CC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the Captain closes in, Ann, Babette, and the others struggle to make their escape.</p><p>(tw for gun violence and character death)</p><p>(also i accidentally made this chapter too long but its fine)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&gt;;3c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Babette glowered as the Captain cackled triumphantly in front of her.</p><p>His men had them trapped against the edge of the river, leaving no room for escape. Their guns were all trained in on the ragtag group of heroes, prepared to fire at a moment's notice.</p><p>The Captain took a step towards Babette, who took a hesitant step back. "For three long years," he bellowed, "three long years I've been lookin' for you, searching high and low across the entire expanse of this wretched desert. And now, I've finally got a chance to be with you once more. We can go back to the way things used to be."</p><p>"I would rather die than go with you," Babette spat, her eyes filled with a hatred unlike anything Ann had ever seen before.</p><p>The Captain's face slowly contorted into an nasty scowl. "I wasn't asking. my dear. You're coming back with us, whether you like it or not."</p><p>"Sh-She doesn't have to do a damn thing, mister!" Ann stammered, taking a protective stance in front of Babette and glaring down at the Captain, her gun shakily pointed directly at his forehead.</p><p>Babette felt something swell in her chest. "Miss Annie...."</p><p>"She's her own person," Ann continued, "a-and you can't force her to do anything, you creep!"</p><p>The Captain just smirked, amused. "Oh really? And just what authority do you have to enforce that, missy?"</p><p>Ann narrowed her eyes. "I'm the sheriff of Pincushion Patch, and Miss Babette here happens to fall under my jurisdiction, so if you want her, you'll have to go through me first."</p><p>"Annie, what are you doing?" Andy hissed from his position cowering behind Clem. He was the only one out of the four of them without a gun, so it wasn't like he had many other options in the moment.</p><p>"That's awfully brave of you, missy," the Captain sneered, crossing his arms in front of him, "but unfortunately, bravery doesn't get you very far in this line of work."</p><p>He gave a nod, and all his men's guns were suddenly pointed on Ann specifically. </p><p>Her hands trembled ever so slightly, but she kept her stone cold gaze locked onto the Captain. If worst came to worst, and they ended up firing at her, she was going to make sure the Captain came down with her.</p><p>"No, wait!"</p><p>Babette's hand gently pushed Ann's hands down, lowering her aim to the ground.</p><p>As Ann turned to face her in confusion, Babette took a deep breath and sighed, 'If I go with you, will you leave them alone?"</p><p>"Babette....." Ann could hardly believe what she was hearing. Clem and Andy were shocked as well, sharing a look amongst themselves.</p><p>The Captain looked as though he was pondering it over as Ann whispered, "You.... You can't be serious! He treated you so terribly, and you were so unhappy there! Why would you-?"</p><p>"Because I am a woman of my word and you and your brother have a town to protect," Babette hissed back. "Trust me, it's better this way, Miss Annie."</p><p>She couldn't help but smile sadly at the look of utter concern and horror on Ann's face, and she cupped her hand around her face, rubbing her cheek a little with her thumb. "It'll be ok," she assured her quietly, "I promise."</p><p>Before Ann could protest, the Captain hummed, "I suppose that would be allowed, my darling Babette. Just make sure your little friends here don't try anything funny, or else...." He trailed off, his eyes darting towards his men, who snickered in delight.</p><p>"Of course." Babette turned around to face the boys, who stared at her, astounded. She didn't say anything, just giving them a curt nod.</p><p>Andy gave a nod back, visibly a little confused by the events transpiring, while Clem simply lowered his gun and gave a respectful tip of his hat. As much as he didn't trust her, this was a mighty noble move on her part.</p><p>She turned back to Ann, giving her a pleading look. </p><p>Ann opened her mouth to protest, but then she sighed defeatedly, nodding.</p><p>Babette smiled, reaching over and giving her a reassuring squeeze on her hand.</p><p>The Captain cleared his throat, reaching his own hand out for Babette to take.</p><p>She hesitated for only a moment, squeezing her eyes shut as she forced herself to take him by the hand.</p><p>The Captain grinned. "Wise choice, my dear," he cooed, his voice running down Babette's back like a piece of sandpaper.</p><p>He raised a hand and the men lowered their weapons, looking at him for further direction. The Captain turned and began tugging Babette along beside him, his cronies following not far behind.</p><p>As she was dragged off, Babette couldn't help but give one last look at Ann, before turning and reluctantly following the Captain's lead.</p><p>Ann could only watch helplessly as they walked away, finding herself frozen in place and unable to move.</p><p>"Wow.... did she really do that?" She heard Andy ask behind her, disbelieving.</p><p>"Sure looks like it," Clem mumbled back. "I... never thought I'd see the day....."</p><p>Ann remembered how to move then, spinning around and desperately asking, "Can't we do something? <em>Anything</em>?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, lassie," Clem sighed, "but I'm not sure if there's anything we <em>can</em> do. We're outnumbered and outgunned, not to mention we don't exactly have any form of transportation out of this mess, even if we did get her out. They'd be on us in seconds."</p><p>"But we can't just leave her here! Not after what she just did for us!" Ann insisted. "There has to be <em>something</em> we can-"</p><p>A loud pop followed by the surprised shouts of various men pulled Ann from her little tirade and towards the direction Babette left in.</p><p>There was a huge explosion of smoke rising up in the distance, and a loud whistle cut through the desert air.</p><p>"Her smoke bombs," Ann mumbled in realization, remembering what happened at the bar that first day.</p><p>Andy involuntarily smirked. "She set him up!"</p><p>"She's a clever one, that Miss Broker," Clem couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Look!"</p><p>They watched as a lone figure, much faster and taller than a person, raced out of the smoke cloud.</p><p>Ann grinned. "Babette!!!"</p><p>Babette rode her horse straight towards them, rearing her horse back as she got close. </p><p>"I've bought us some time," she explained, "but not much. We need to go now before the smoke clears up." She outstretched her hand for Ann to take.</p><p>Grinning, Ann took it and allowed herself to be pulled up onto the back of the horse, wrapping her arms around Babette's waist instinctively.</p><p>"Hey! What are <em>we</em> supposed to do?" Andy demanded. "There's not enough room for all of us up there!"</p><p>"He's right, Babette," Ann admitted, "we can't just leave them behind!"</p><p>"Do not worry, Miss Annie," Babette assured her, "I already took that into consideration."</p><p>As if on cue, they heard a whinnying getting closer. They turned to find none other than Camel trotting over, having heard her whistle for her horse and wanting to see the commotion.</p><p>"Now we really must be going, that smoke bomb won't last much longer."</p><p>"C'mon, laddie," Clem commanded, climbing onto the horse and reaching down to pull Andy up.</p><p>"That's my horse! Who gave you the right to steer my horse?" Andy complained, but still took his hand and climbed onto Camel's back.</p><p>Clem smirked. "Like you could steer in your physical state."</p><p>"Enough talk, let's go," Babette commanded, whipping the reins and sending her horse running down the side of the river. Clem followed suit, having Camel run not far behind her, Andy gripping his waist tightly.</p><p>As the smoke let up around the Captain and his crew, he could faintly make out two horsebacked figures riding off into the distance. </p><p>"DAMMIT!" He screamed, his face growing redder with anger. He spun around and yelled at his men, "GO GRAB YOUR HORSES, WE CAN'T LET THEM GET TOO FAR!" </p><p>His men saluted sloppily as they began to scramble back towards camp.</p><p>The Captain stomped after them, grumbling under his breath, "I will not be losing my bride as soon as I get her back in my grasp....."</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Babette, where are we going?" Ann asked. "Surely we aren't going back to Pincushion Patch, are we? What if we lead the Captain back with us?!?"</p><p>They had been riding along the side of the river for a good while now, the air completely silent aside from the whistling wind and the sounds of the horses galloping onward.</p><p>"No, don't worry, Miss Annie," Babette explained, "we are heading for an abandoned town known as Gruelleville. It's where I hide out when I get into too much trouble for me to handle, and it's not too far now."</p><p>Clem scoffed, "That's not surprising, given your reputation."</p><p>Babette turned and glared at him. "You know, I could've left you to die at the hands of the Captain, Chisholm."</p><p>"But you didn't."</p><p>"I didn't. Don't make me regret that choice."</p><p>It wasn't long before they began to see the hints of the town off in the distance. </p><p>Gruelleville was a ghost town, alright. It was plain to see from the boarded off buildings and windows, the long faded signs of the shops and stores, and a decrepit water tower that had long since fallen over into what appeared to be the inn. The moon, full and bright, showered its light across the the top of the town like a thin blanket.</p><p>As they made their way into the main road, Babette said, "They're probably on their way now, so we'll need to think something fast."</p><p>"We could find a basement to hide out in until they pass by," Andy suggested with a shrug as he and the others dismounted the horses.</p><p>Babette shook her head. "They'd notice the horse tracks don't leave town and come looking for us."</p><p>Clem suggested, "We could send the horses out of town, hope they follow them somewhere far away."</p><p>"NO," Andy and Babette snapped at the same time. They were <em>not</em> going to put their horses in potential danger like that.</p><p>Ann hummed, "Well, what if we ambush them?"</p><p>The other three turned to face her, a little surprised that someone as sweet and mild-mannered as Ann would say such a thing. </p><p>She hesitated before continuing, "I mean, if we try to take them all at once, we won't stand a chance. But if we spread out and try to pick them off one by one by surprise, we might just have a shot!"</p><p>Andy narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with my beloved sister?"</p><p>"Look, I don't <em>want</em> anyone to get hurt," Ann admitted, her cheeks reddening, "but these folks aren't gonna stop until they either kill us or have Babette or both. Right now, it's either them or us."</p><p>"Wow, Miss Annie," Babette said with a smirk, "I didn't know you were capable of making such big decisions."</p><p>Ann looked away. "I-I'll do whatever it takes to keep my town and my brother safe," she stammered. "If g-getting rid of these creeps is what n-needs to be done to make sure they are, then...... then I'll do it."</p><p>Babette reached over and rested her hand on Ann's shoulder affectionately. "You're a good woman, Miss Annie. I hope to one day be even half as noble as you are."</p><p>Ann smiled softly, her face growing redder still.</p><p>"Hate to ruin such a lovely moment," Clem interrupted, "but it looks like we may have company soon."</p><p>He pointed out over the horizon, where a massive cloud of dust bellowed out between a barely visible squadron of horses.</p><p>"Ok, so we're gonna ambush them," Andy muttered, taking a deep breath, "we got a plan?"</p><p>"I think I do," Babette replied quietly, "but you three are going to have to listen carefully and be ready to act fast."</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Captain and his crew trotted into the center of the abandoned town, their eyes darting from building to building. </p><p>"Keep your eyes peeled, boys!" He bellowed as he looked around, trying to find any clues to where Babette might be. "But be wary; that woman's always got a couple of tricks up her sleeve."</p><p>The cronies began to split off, making their way towards various buildings and making their way inside to start searching for these folks.</p><p>A pair of men headed into the old barber shop, their guns raised and ready to hit anything that moved. </p><p>They made their way through the dark, dusty old room and towards the back, where someone might be hiding.</p><p>That's when Clem burst out of the back room, brandishing a broom, and swept up the dust in front of him, sending a big cloud directly into the men's eyes.</p><p>They screamed in surprise, their hands involuntarily flying up to get the little particles out of their eyes. Clem wasted no time, running over and smacking one across the face with the handle of the broom, then kicking the other one to the ground and slamming the end of the broom to his face.</p><p>The men groaned in pain, very obviously not getting up any time soon.</p><p>Across the street, Ann heard the footsteps of multiple men, maybe three, moving around in the room below her.</p><p>She waited silently for them to start approaching the stairs. Babette had suggested that she wait for them to come to her, to catch them by surprise and make it less likely that they'd have a chance to get any hits on her, but that didn't make her any more willing to hurt these random people.</p><p>She listened as they began to make their way up the stairs, and got herself ready to push.</p><p>"Hey....." she heard one of them say, not far from the top of the stairs, ".....who puts a bookcase at the top of the stairs?"</p><p>That's when she pushed with all her might, sending the heavy bookcase sliding down the stairs, slamming into the men and sending them sliding back down the stairs. They lay there at the bottom of the stairwell, groaning but very much incapacitated.</p><p>Ann couldn't help but grin mischievously. It was a lot easier to do this when she knew these were the men complicit in hurting Babette so long ago. They deserved it.</p><p>Back on the other side of the street, Andy slammed one of the men into the wall. He'd caught him trying to sneak around the back of one of the houses, but Andy had been ready, jumping out from behind the kitchen counter and knocking the gun from his hand before socking him in the face.</p><p>As the man fell to the ground, Andy sighed in relief. He was glad this one had been alone. He wasn't sure if he was gonna be able to handle anyone else in his state, still a bit weakened from the days of pain he'd just endured.</p><p>He heard a yell come from outside, in the back pf one of the buildings, and limped towards a window to get a better look.</p><p>Clem was squaring off one to one with one of the Captain's goons, but he wasn't doing too hot. He was throwing punches at this guy, but none of them landed, and every now and then he'd receive a real nasty blow to the face or stomach. </p><p>Andy crept out of the back of the building with a wince. This Clem guy really needed to work on his hand-to-hand combat skills. How did this guy become a bounty hunter if he was so bad at fist-fighting?</p><p>As Andy silently opened the back door and snuck out, he watched as Clem got knocked to the ground and the goon whipped out his gun and cackled.</p><p>Andy noticed an old broom on the ground. That would work nicely.</p><p>"It's all over for you, Clem Chisholm!" The goon gloated, aiming for Clem. "Once we get rid of you, there's gonna be <em>nothin'</em> stopping the boss from-"</p><p>He stopped suddenly as Andy cracked the broomstick against his head. The goon froze in place for a second, almost like he was processing what had just happened, before his legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground limply.</p><p>Andy smirked at Clem, who looked a little impressed. "You know," he said, walking over and sticking his hand out to pull him up, "you really gotta work on your physical fighting skills, bud."</p><p>"What can I say," Clem said with a sheepish smile, taking his hand, "I've always just been better at using weapons."</p><p>"Suppose I'll have to teach you how to fight better sometime."</p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p>"I-I mean," Andy looked away, trying to play his bashfulness as nonchalance, "only if you want to, of course."</p><p>Clem chuckled, "I'll admit, laddie, that sounds pretty nice."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Back in the middle of town, the Captain tapped his foot impatiently. "What is taking those imbeciles so long?"</p><p>"Captain."</p><p>He spun around to find a very angry Babette glaring at him from the other side of the main road through town.</p><p>He grinned a nasty grin. "Babette, my darling, that was a rather mean trick you played back there," he scolded condescendingly.</p><p>"Believe me, Captain, there are far worse tricks I am very much willing to pull," she spat.</p><p>There was a tense silence as they stared each other down, the moon above as their only witness.</p><p>Finally the Captain chuckled, "You know, Babette, you can't run from me forever."</p><p>"I can certainly try."</p><p>"C'mon now, would it really be such a bad thing to spend the rest of your days with a guy like me?" He asked, taking a step forward.</p><p>Babette took a step back, growling with no hesitation, "It would be hell on earth."</p><p>The Captain simply laughed at her, and Babette felt her face burn with anger. Even after all this time, after years and years of successfully evading him, he still refused to take her seriously.</p><p>And that's when an idea, an idea so ludicrous it just might work, popped into her head.</p><p>"I would like you to challenge you to a duel."</p><p>He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh?"</p><p>She nodded curtly. "We finish this once and for all, right here, right now. Standard dueling rules; back to back, take ten paces and then fire."</p><p>"Do you really think you can win a duel against me, my dear?" The Captain chuckled.</p><p>"I would bet my life on it."</p><p>They stared at each other for another tense moment, then the Captain smirked. </p><p>"Alright, Babette, I accept the terms to your duel."</p><p>He began to walk towards her, and with only a moment's hesitation, she did the same. Babette could feel her heart fill with dread as he got closer, but she refused to show any form of weakness to him. Not when she was so close to being rid of him forever.</p><p>As they met in the very center of town, the Captain looked up and gave her a particularly enamored look, one that made Babette so incredibly uncomfortable as she turned around.</p><p>"I assume you know how to count the paces?"</p><p>The Captain barked out a laugh. "Disappointing that you think so lowly of me," he said with a smirk, "I can't wait to change your perspective on me after this is all over."</p><p>With a shudder, Babette began her paces, listening to make sure he took his as well. At the sound of his foot stepping forward in the dirt, she continued to count her paces as her mind began to drift elsewhere.</p><p>She was going to do what she should've done years ago.</p><p>She was going to kill this bastard once and for all.</p><p>As soon as she turned around, she was going to aim right for that horrible, horrible man's face, pull the trigger, and then-</p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>Babette froze dead in her tracks. That was not 10 paces.</p><p>There was a sensation building in her side, just below her ribs. Hesitantly, she reached down and and brushed her hand up against the sensation.</p><p>She pulled her hand away.</p><p>Blood.</p><p>That son of a bitch.</p><p>The pain came shooting in all at once and Babette collapsed to the ground with a gasp, dropping her gun involuntarily and her hands rushing to cover the wound. </p><p>She heard as the Captain walked closer to her, snickering to himself. "Did you really think I was going to let you pull another fast one over me again, my Babette?"</p><p>She struggled to turn to face him, seething with anger at his obvious enjoyment over the situation. She saw her gun, not far put of her reach, but when she went to grab it, the Captain kicked it away, saying gleefully, "You won't be needing that now, will you?"</p><p>She glowered at him as he howled with laughter. "Go to hell."</p><p>"Oh, c'mon now, Babette, it's over! I've won." He stooped down and got real close to her face. "Now you can either stay here, bleed out in a slow painful death, with no one left to care about you, or, and this is your best bet here, you come back with me, we get you patched up real nice, and you become my beloved bride." </p><p>He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. "Now, what do you say?"</p><p>"I would rather <em>die</em>," She spat as she ripped his hand from her face.</p><p>The Captain's face contorted with anger, his hand going for his gun. "You ungrateful <em>bitch</em>, why won't you just let me take care of you!?!?"</p><p>"Because you're a selfish pig that cares for no one but himself!" She yelled back, wincing from the growing pain in her side. This was probably going to get her killed, but at this point, she could care less. At least she would be rid of him forever. "If I had to become your wife, I'd kill myself."</p><p>It was like something snapped inside the Captain, like he'd finally had enough of her. He raised his gun and pointed it at her. "Maybe I'll do the favor for you, you little-"</p><p>
  <em>BANG!</em>
</p><p>Babette squeezed her eyes shut at the sound, but to her surprise, she was still alive. </p><p>There was a strange gurgling in front of her, and with her slowly fading strength, she forced herself to look at the Captain.</p><p>There was a steadily growing bright red stain in the center of his chest, and a look of terrified surprise across his face. He took a few stumbling steps back, the gun falling from his hand, before he fell backwards to the ground, unmoving.</p><p>He was dead.</p><p>Babette almost couldn't believe it.</p><p>He was really gone.</p><p>A hiccuping sob pulled her from her thoughts and she turned to find it's source.</p><p>Miss Ann Raggedy herself was standing at the open doors of the building beside Babette, her hands shakily pointing a gun at where the Captain once stood and her eyes overflowing with tears. </p><p>She noticed Babette staring at her and lowered the gun, attempting to force a reassuring grin, though it came off as more of a pained grimace.</p><p>"H-He can't hurt y-you anymore, B-Babette," She cried. "Y-You're finally s-safe."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <strong>&gt;;3c</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-CC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mending Things Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unable to leave Gruelleville until Babette's gunshot wound is taken care of, Ann does her best to fix her up. This gives them time to talk about the events they'd just been through, as well as some feelings bubbling up inside them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, babes, we've done it. We're at the final chapter of my gay little cowboy fic. I'm really happy that you all liked this fic as much as I did. It was never even supposed to be this long, but I just got way too into it lmao. But yeah, this was a really fun fic to write and I'm glad to have taken y'all on this journey with me! Hope you enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon! It's not too much further from here!"</p><p>Babette groaned as she was helped into the back room of the abandoned bar, blood flowing steadily from her gunshot wound. Ann had ripped a bit of fabric from the edge of her skirt, which Babette was pressing against her skin, but it was filling up with blood quickly. </p><p>She needed actual medical attention and fast.</p><p>Back outside, Andy and Clem had come running at the sound of the gunshots, finding the Captain dead, Babette injured, and a distressed Ann dropping her gun to the ground.</p><p>Andy had immediately gone to comfort his sister while Clem went to check out how Babette was doing.</p><p>"Andy!" Ann had sobbed, throwing herself into her brother's arms, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"I know, Annie, it's ok," He said softly, stroking her hair as he held her close, "it's all gonna be ok."</p><p>"I sh-shot him, Andy. I-I shot him."</p><p>"I know. It's ok. He's not gonna hurt you, or me, or Babette, or anyone else ever again. I'm so proud of you."</p><p>"Uh, not to alarm anyone," Clem interrupted, "but this is a pretty nasty injury we got here. IF we don't get it patched up soon, she's gonna bleed out."</p><p>"Wow, way to comfort a woman, Chisholm," Babette muttered, rolling her eyes as she moved to sit on her side, her hands pressed tightly against her side.</p><p>Clem shrugged. "Comforting or not, it's the truth."</p><p>"D-Do you think we'll be able t-to get her back to Pincushion Patch?"" Ann stammered. "I'm pretty sure Susie the Seamstress knows first aid, and-"</p><p>"Sorry to break it to you, lassie," Clem interrupted, "but I'm not sure we'd have enough time. Pincushion Patch's roughly a day's ride away, and Miss Broker's bleeding out awful quickly."</p><p>Andy piped up, "Annie, Susie taught you some things about patching folks up a while back right? Do you think you could try something?"</p><p>Ann considered this. "I-I mean, I suppose I could try," she mumbled. "It's better than doing nothing at all, I think. B-but I'm gonna need somewhere to work and some medical supplies."</p><p>Clem pointed across the street and remarked, "There's a bar across the street, so we could probably get her on a table, and we could probably head into the general store to look for supplies."</p><p>"Ok. Andy, you go run in and get the medical stuff. Mr. Clem, was it? You help me with Babette."</p><p>"What? Why does <em>he</em> get to do the heavy lifting and I don't?"</p><p>Ann sighed in exasperation, "Andy, you just spent four days getting the snot beaten out of you. You need to let your body rest a little bit. Now go get the supplies."</p><p>Andy groaned, but still made his way towards the general store. </p><p>Ann headed towards Babette, tearing off the very bottom of her skirt and balling it up. As she held it out to her, she explained, "This should help with the bleeding, at least for a little bit."</p><p>Babette nodded wordlessly, taking it from her hand.</p><p>Ann draped one of Babette's arms over her shoulders and motioned for Clem to assist her. Clem took Babette's other elbow and they helped her slowly get to her feet.</p><p>With both of them supporting her heavily, they all slowly made their way into the abandoned bar.</p><p>Though a bit dusty and beaten down from years of disuse, the bar was otherwise not too shabby. There were a few bottles of alcohol lining the shelf behind the actual bar itself, miraculously not picked away by bandits or scavengers. The tables were bare, with the chairs flipped over like toys forgotten in a dollhouse by a child called in for lunch. Some old trophy heads that had been hung up as decoration were visibly deteriorating a bit, and a few of them had fallen off walls as well, looking not dissimilar to the way those animals did when they'd originally been killed.</p><p>The three of them ushered their way into the back room. It was a comfy little space, seeming to be used primarily as storage but also a sort of break room of sorts, with an old lounging sofa pushed up against the wall. </p><p>As Ann and Clem carefully sat Babette down on the sofa, Andy burst in carrying a small box. "I grabbed everything I thought would be useful." </p><p>As Ann took the box from him, her eyes widened as she looked at a large glass bottle. "Is that..... <em>whiskey?!?!</em>"</p><p>Andy shrugged. "You're gonna be sewing up a bullet wound, Annie. Least we could do is give her something to take the edge off a bit."</p><p>"Miss Annie, your brother is a good man," Babette piped up with a pained grin. Whiskey sounded great at a time like this.</p><p>"Alright, alright, you boys go on out of here, I'm gonna take care of this," Ann explained as she began to shoo Clem and Andy out towards the main area of the bar.</p><p>"What? Are you kidding me? She's still a dangerous outlaw, Annie!" Andy protested.</p><p>Clem added, "I agree, lassie, we don't know what she's capable of-"</p><p>"Oh, knock it off, both of you! Babette didn't have to save us when she escaped the Captain!" Ann interrupted. "Not to mention she took a bullet for us, so maybe cut her a little slack!"</p><p>"Annie-"</p><p>Ann groaned as she pushed Andy to the door. "Andrew, you do realize Babette was shot in the side, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do-"</p><p>"-So in order to treat her, I'm going to need to take her shirt off. I'm going to need to undress her."</p><p>Andy gave his sister a disgusted look, while Clem's face burned bright red. </p><p>"So can the two of you give us some space?"</p><p>"C-C'mon, laddie, let's give the ladies s-some privacy, huh?" Clem stammered as he took Andy by the arm and dragged him towards the bar. </p><p>Ann could hear her brother scoff as he left the room, "Don't need to tell me twice."</p><p>With a sigh, Ann gathered up her supplies and headed towards the couch, where Babette sat, wincing as she pressed the fabric of Ann's skirt into her side. </p><p>"Alright," Ann started hesitantly, "I mean no disrespect, but, uh, could you remove your shirt? I-I just need to get a better look at the-"</p><p>"Wow, Miss Annie, at least buy me a drink first," Babette teased. Still, she unbuttoned her shirt without complaint, and Ann did her best not to stare, though she couldn't avoid looking at her forever. </p><p>To her relief, Babette had opted to wear a thin linen chemise underneath her clothes rather than a corset. A chemise was flexible, could be moved out of the way without, uh, <em>exposing</em> anything, whereas a corset..... would have to be...... removed completely......</p><p>Face burning bright red, Ann forced these thoughts from her head and knelt down beside Babette, lifting her chemise enough to get a good look at the injury.</p><p>She had to be honest, it wasn't great: Babette was losing a lot of blood fast. But all hope wasn't lost either, and this was definitely within her area of skill.</p><p>She noticed Babette looking at her expectantly. "How does it look?"</p><p>"So the bad news is that the bullet ran clean through you, so instead of just one wound to fill up there's actually two."</p><p>Babette cringed at that.</p><p>"But," Ann added, "it also means that we aren't gonna have to fish the bullet out of you. And that's probably for the best; it's not exactly a painless process."</p><p>"Remind me to thank your brother for the whiskey," Babette said with a small smile, picking the bottle out of the small box and popping the cap off.</p><p>Ann sighed, "Anesthetic would've been better, but I suppose beggars can't be choosers. If you start drinking some of that now, you should be able to ignore most of the pain while I clean and stitch it shut."</p><p>Babette didn't answer, just started chugging away at the whiskey.</p><p>Ann just smiled as she rummaged around for a clean rag and some rubbing alcohol. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"How long do you think this whole mess is gonna take?" Andy groaned, pressing his face into the bar-top.</p><p>Clem shrugged as he leaned on the back legs of his chair, resting his feet on an empty table, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. "Who's to say? Could be a few minutes, could be an hour. No way to tell for sure."</p><p>"That's lame." Andy hopped down from his barstool and made his way around the counter.  "There's gotta be something around here to make things more interesting."</p><p>Clem sat forward and returned the front legs of his chair to the floor. He raised an amused eyebrow and asked, "What do you suggest we do then, laddie?"</p><p>Andy grinned mischievously, holding up a pair of bottles of gin he'd spotted when he found the whiskey for Babette. "I mean," he drawled, "I have a couple of ideas."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Babette hissed as the cold rag brushed up against her skin, stinging her exposed insides.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry," Ann said apologetically, "but we can't risk it getting infected. My medical knowledge is still limited, and I don't think i could do much if that happened before we get you to a real doctor."</p><p>"....What kind of doctor do you know of that would willingly treat the infamous Babette Broker, <em>mon chéri</em>?" Babette asked, more curious than teasing.</p><p>"I... I'm sure Fredricka wouldn't mind. She's never been the type to cast away someone who needed help, even if some folks thought they might not deserve it," Ann explained softly, brushing the rag against Babette's back wound. "She and her brother have always been real kind like that."</p><p>Babette simply nodded, not sure how to respond to that. She'd honestly hadn't expected Ann to put up with her this long, let alone help her receive medical care in her own town.</p><p>Once Ann had finished cleaning her up, she reached into her little box and pulled out a small needle and some thread. Andy apparently could only find sewing thread instead of proper sutures, but now was not the time to be picky; she could work with this.</p><p>She wordlessly threaded the needle and began to stitch Babette up.</p><p>Other than a hitched breath the moment Ann stuck the needle in her, Babette was silent. The whiskey likely had something to do with it, as she'd already downed nearly half the bottle. Though she didn't drink, Ann had to admit that liquors did have their practical uses sometimes.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, Ann's focus firmly planted on correctly administering the stitches while Babette stared at the opening of her bottle, running her thumb along the edge, lost in thought.</p><p>Maybe it was the whiskey running through her, maybe it was the amount of blood she'd lost, maybe it was some misplaced confidence, but Babette couldn't contain herself much longer. She had to ask the question that had been eating away at her all night.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Ann looked up from her work, reluctantly making eye contact with Babette.</p><p>"Why are you helping me?" Babette asked earnestly. "You could've just left me there to bleed out, rid the world of one less outlaw. I mean, you've proven yourself very capable of taking criminals out."</p><p>Ann squeezed her eyes shut, remembering what she'd done earlier that night. Clearly, she was still very upset about what she'd done.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"</p><p>"No, no, it's okay, Babette," Ann managed to choke out, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "I had to shoot him. I didn't want to but if I didn't, he would've killed you."</p><p>"Would that really be such a bad thing?"</p><p>Ann stared up at Babette, her eyes big with disbelief.</p><p>Babette looked away, planting her gaze on the wall beside her. "I've hurt a lot of people, Miss Annie," she explained quietly, as Ann silently continued to stitch her up. "I've done so many terrible, unforgivable things for my own selfish gain."</p><p>"It may be selfish, but I don't think it's unreasonable," Ann commented quietly. "If I was lost out in the middle of a strange land I didn't know a thing about, but I knew my brother was out there waiting for me, I don't doubt I'd do some drastic things to make sure I could see him again."</p><p>Babette smiled sadly. "I appreciate the empathy, but I fear it may all be for naught. My father, my friends, everyone I ever knew back in Paris, they likely believe me to be dead. Who's to say if I were to come back, alive and well, that they'd even believe it's me? Three years is a long time, and I am a very different woman than who I was when I left home."</p><p>Ann considered this, breaking off the thread and rummaging around her in her little box of supplies. She then said, "Just because you can't go back home doesn't mean you can't find home somewhere else."</p><p>"What kind of fool would willingly allow a known outlaw into their life?"</p><p>"Well, some folks might not be comfortable having Babette Broker around," Ann started slowly, pulling out some folded squares of cotton out, "but maybe they wouldn't mind keeping Babette Le Corbusier around for a bit."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Babette, I don't think you're as bad of a person as you think you are. You've done horrible things, but clearly you aren't proud of them and want to be a better person! I think you're just as deserving as anyone else of having the chance to improve."</p><p>Babette was silent as Ann pressed the cotton squares to her bulletholes, wrapping a thin bandage around her to hold them in place. </p><p>Once she'd finished tending to her, Ann sat on the sofa beside Babette and took both her hands in her own.</p><p>"Babette, you're one of the most courageous persons I've ever met," she said softly, her eyes filled with an admiration Babette had never seen before. "You helped me find my brother, you saved us from the Captain, even when you didn't have to, and I think you deserve a chance to make things right in your life."</p><p>Babette's heart swelled, not used to such genuine appreciation. </p><p>The whiskey settled a bit more firmly into her bloodstream, and before she could think otherwise, she planted her hand on Ann's cheek, stroking it a little with her thumb.</p><p>"B-Babette?!?"</p><p>"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Miss Annie?" She drawled, almost as if she was in a trance.</p><p>Ann felt her face burn brightly. "Wh... wha-"</p><p>Babette interrupted her, adding quietly. "You truly are the most beautiful desert flower I've seen in a long time."</p><p>Ann halfheartedly tried to pull away, looking away and mumbling "Babette, you're drunk, we..... we can't."</p><p>But Babette's hand gently guided her face back to look at her, her eyes half lidded and her cheeks rosy, gingerly running her thumb across Ann's lips. </p><p>"Not drunk enough to do things I didn't want to do."</p><p>"Babette-"</p><p>"You're really someone special, Miss Annie, you know that?"</p><p>Ann didn't answer, just gazed back into Babette's eyes, utterly awestruck.</p><p>"You're kind," she mused quietly, "and thoughtful, and brave, and that's why......" She trailed off, looking away for a brief moment.</p><p>"Why what?" Ann asked, the slightest hint of desperation in her voice.</p><p>Babette looked back at Ann, her eyes almost pleading as she asked a question that made Ann's heart stop.</p><p>"May I kiss you?"</p><p>Ann gazed up at her, her eyes wide.</p><p>Part of her wanted to say no, not because she didn't want to, but because Babette was drunk and she didn't want to risk taking advantage of her state. But something about the way Babette's eyes seemed to bore into her soul straight to her heart, pulling her in like a beacon.</p><p>She hesitated for a short moment, before nodding slightly, whispering, "Please."</p><p>Babette pulled her chin close to her face, pausing for only a moment to give Ann a way out if she wanted. When she didn't, she closed the gap between them.</p><p>Ann felt like something was bursting inside of her, like her chest was just overflowing with emotion as their lips locked together. She'd kissed a few girls in her life, but none struck such a chord inside of her like Babette did. </p><p>The way she tasted of whiskey and sugar, the way her rough, worn fingers felt against her chin, the way she kissed her passionately, but carefully, as though she were made of porcelain. Something about Babette just threw her for a loop, sending Ann over the moon with satisfaction. </p><p>Ann rested her hands on Babette's shoulders, while Babette took her free hand and wrapped it around Ann's waist, pulling her in tighter as their lips moved in unison.</p><p>Babette couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it sooner. The special thing about Ann Raggedy. The reason she kept finding herself so drawn to this kind little sheriff from the middle of nowhere.</p><p>It was because she had a certain warmth about her that made Babette's head spin with utter bliss.</p><p>It was because she felt like a place she hadn't felt in over three years.</p><p>It was because Ann Raggedy felt like home.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Clem cackled loudly, his face bright red from the amount of gin he'd consumed.</p><p>"Wait just a minute, laddie, <em>you're</em> telling me, that not only did you accept a bribe from a <em>known outlaw</em>, but you then proceeded to <em>turn your back on her</em>????"</p><p>Andy snorted, his cheeks just as rosy. "What can I say, Clem," he replied, sticking his leg out for Clem to see, "these boots are quite impressive."</p><p>"Impressive enough to potentially lose your life over?"</p><p>"Now you're starting to sound like my sister," Andy scoffed, taking another swig from his bottle.</p><p>"Speaking of the lassie," Clem started glancing towards the door to the back room, "how do you suppose she and Miss Babette are doing?"</p><p>Andy shrugged. "Not sure. I'd better check on them."</p><p>As he slid down from his barstool, Clem stammered, his face growing a bit redder, "W-Wait! I'm not sure if we should bother them, especially while one of them is, erm, <em>indecent</em>."</p><p>Andy blinked, trying to process what was just explained to him in his drunken state. His eyes widened as he understood. "Ohhhhh, yeah. Well, there's no reason to worry about that, Clem. I'm not a ladie's man, that has no effect on me."</p><p>Clem raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Oh, really?"</p><p>Andy nodded as he made his way towards the back door. "There's nothing in that room that will make me feel any sort of perverse."</p><p>And so, he opened the door just a crack, peeping in to see what was going on.</p><p>To say the least, he was not expecting his sister to be practically sitting in Babette's lap, kissing her passionately.</p><p>Andy simply furrowed his brow, pursed his lips, and closed the door. He really didn't need to see any more of that.</p><p>As he walked back to his seat, Clem asked, "How are they doing?"</p><p>"I think they'll be just fine," Andy assured him, taking his bottle in his hand and chugging the rest of his gin down.</p><p>As much as he loved his sister, he really wished to get that mental image out of his head as fast as he could.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Are you sure you're gonna be ok Andy? You still haven't quite healed up all the way yet," Ann asked, fretting over her brother a bit.</p><p>Andy swatted his sister's hands away with a groan. "Annie, I'm gonna be fine, Clem knows what he's doing."</p><p>"You got that right, laddie," Clem chimed in, bringing Camel over by the reins. "Miss Ann, I assure you I'll watch him with my life."</p><p>It was the next morning. Ann was preparing to head back to Pincushion Patch, to take Babette to see a real doctor. Andy was originally gonna go with them, but then Clem had asked for his assistance. And also his horse.</p><p>Clem and Andy were going to go out to the big city, to deliver the Captain's body and collect the bounty on him instead. They'd found an old cart in an abandoned barn earlier that morning and hooked it up to Camel, and had wrapped the Captain up in an old sheet, so Ann didn't have to look at him. </p><p>Ann sighed. "Just, promise me the two of you will be careful out there, you hear? If I find out something's happened to either of you-"</p><p>"Either of us?" Clem seemed a little surprised. He'd only met this woman yesterday!</p><p>"Yes, either of you," Ann confirmed, planting her hands on her hips. "So the both of you better get home safely."</p><p>"I'd listen to her, boys," a dry accented voice agreed, coming up from behind Ann and placing a hand on her shoulder, "she can be awful tough when she needs to be."</p><p>Andy rolled his eyes, but still assured his sister, "Okay, okay, I'll be careful, I promise."</p><p>"You'd better," Ann chuckled, lightly jabbing her brother in the arm.</p><p>"Andy, you ready?" Clem had climbed on top of Camel, looking just about ready to go. </p><p>"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he grumbled, heading over and allowing Clem to help him up onto Camel's back. "Though I still don't see why <em>you</em> get to steer. S' my horse."</p><p>"When you know how to get to the big city, you'll get a chance to steer," Clem chuckled. He tipped his hat at Ann. "Until we meet again, Miss Ann."</p><p>Ann waved excitedly. "Bye Clem, Andy! Safe travels!!"</p><p>As Andy waved back at his sister, Clem simply nodded at the former outlaw. "Babette."</p><p>Babette nodded back. "Clem."</p><p>There was a sort of unspoken agreement between the two; they didn't trust each other, but they didn't completely distrust each other, either.</p><p>As Clem began to make his way out of the town, Andy called back, "I'll see you back home, Annie!!"</p><p>Ann stood there and waved until she couldn't see the boys any further in the distance, barely more than just a speck against the horizon. She turned to Babette and said, "We should probably start heading out ourselves soon."</p><p>Babette bit her lip nervously, looking towards the ground. "What if.... what if they don't like me? Your townsfolk, I mean. I wouldn't blame them, given my past, but...." she trailed off.</p><p>Ann took Babette's hands and smiled reassuringly. "Oh Babette, they're gonna just <em>love</em> you, once they get to know you like I do."</p><p>"A-and if they don't?" Babette asked.</p><p>Ann considered this for a moment. "Well, I think I love you plenty enough for everyone."</p><p>Babette raised a surprised eyebrow. "Oh? So you love me now?"</p><p>"Wait, is that too soon?" Ann's face flushed. "Gosh, Babette, I'm so sorry-"</p><p>Babette cut her off with a quick kiss to her lips. When she pulled away, leaving Ann starry-eyed, she smiled warmly down and drawled, "Well, that's great to hear, Miss Annie, because I love you too."</p><p>Ann grinned bashfully, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear and stuttering, "W-Well, we'd better get going soon, yeah? It'd be nice to reach Pincushion Patch before sundown."</p><p>"After you, my dear," Babette said, gesturing towards her horse. </p><p>Ann climbed up and swung her legs over the horse with little trouble, and turned to help Babette do the same.</p><p>As Babette settled down behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist firmly, Ann turned and smiled up at her. "You ready?"</p><p>"With you, as I'll ever be," Babette answered with a nervous smile.</p><p>And with that, Ann whipped the reins and they started out for Pincushion Patch, for a new life for Babette, for a future beyond anything either of them could've ever imagined.</p><p>After all, a sheriff and a wanted fugitive? Falling in love? Who knew, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was worried that they got together too quickly but then I remembered they're lesbians and this is just old western uhauling so like. it's totally accurate. But anyway, I hope you liked this silly little thing I've been throwing together. Tbh I might write a (shorter) companion piece about what Andy and Clem get up to on their little sidequest, lemme know what y'all think of that lol. But yeah, that's the end of the Chanel Boots! I hope y'all enjoyed! I'll see y'all next time!!!</p><p>-CC</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>